1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an earring and more specifically an earring constructed from an acupuncture needle as well as a unique method of using a discarded acupuncture needle to form an earring by following a specific procedural arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of earrings are known as are acupuncture needles with the following U.S. patents being those known to applicant which relate to this field of invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 262,833--Aug. 15, 1882 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 511,952--Jan. 2, 1894 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,872--June 23, 1953 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,540--Mar. 29, 1966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,850--Mar. 29, 1966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,077--Nov. 23, 1976